The Fox That Chases Cherry Blossoms
by dbecker002
Summary: This is the story of how Naruto got everything he always dreamed of and much much more. He finds out that he is from the famous Namikaze clan and he gets the love of his life to love him back, but before that they both have to travel to hell and back. pairings narusaku, sasuino, kibahina, kakaanko, occlee, and other pairings inside
1. Deal With The Devil

I do not own Naruto but I do own some characters in this story! If I did own Naruto I would have had narusaku together a while ago. Anyways rights for Naruto go to Kishimoto.

"**Inner Thoughts / Tailed Beast Talking"**

"_Flash Back"_

Regular Talk

**Time Skip**

Chapter 1: Deal With the Devil

"_Flashback"_

_Three young men are running to go find a friend that they had lost for what felt like centuries ago to them but only a few years to everyone else in the world._

"_Hurry up you guys, he is getting away". Said a blond haired blue eyed male in an orange and black jumpsuit exclaiming it with great haste and urgency. A young man with a dog following him stops and shouts_

_"Naruto if we try to go any faster we will be exhausted and won't be in any condition to try to bring Sasuke back to Konoha". The blond boy named Naruto stopped and looked at the 2 men and the dog._

_The Blond boy known as Naruto stopped and looked at the two men before him. He first looked at the man with the dog who is none other than Kiba Inzuka. The other man was put on team 7 with him after his best friend left the village all those years ago to get more power from that snake Orochimaru, . The man that joined his team as known only as Sai. Naruto thought to himself and realized that what Kiba was saying was true for any mere shinobi but this is NARUTO UZIMAKI they were talking about he has an amazing chakra reserve and amazing endurance to back it up. Finally Naruto spoke up. "Fine Kiba you and Sai can rest here but I need to go after Sasuke now and I can't let up so let me use Akamaru to keep Sasuke's scent to catch up with him"._

_"I hate to start an argument dickless but Kiba has a good point. We need to rest or else we will be in no condition to fight Sasuke and bring him back to the village" said the raven hair man Sai._

_"You guys can rest I don't care but Sasuke is like a brother to me, he has known the pain of being alone and I won't fail to bring my best friend/brother back."_

_"Sigh, ok fine take Akamaru with you but make sure he gets back safe or your ass is mine, ok Naruto?" Said Kiba wagging his fist in the air glaring at the blond male._

_"Yeah sure fine, you didn't have to make it sound so gay though "your ass is mine" how can that not sound gay to you? But anyways, come on boy let's go get Sasuke back."_

_"Bark Bark"._

_"It only sounded gay because you were thinking it was gay!" shouted Kiba but to no avail as Naruto and Akumaru quickly speed off to close the distance between them and the famous Sauske Uchiha._

_Naruto finally catches up to Sasuke and shouts "Sasuke! Please stop."_

_"HN, if it isn't the dobe. What do you want this time? If it's for me to go back to the village then don't even bother. The only reason I helped you save the village and world from Madara in the first place was so that I could destroy it and reshape the world with my ideals."_

_"You can't though Sasuke, Konoha is our h-."_

_"NO! Dobe it's not my home, it's yours and I'm going to be the one that destroys it! Everyone will pay for the evil actions of that village. The Uchiha name used to be famous in Konoha but then Danzo made my brother slaughter my family like a bunch of animals, now the families of the leaf village will know my pain of having their families taken away from them-." As the Uchiha finished he grabbed the left side of his face and cringed a little bit. When he lifted his hand from the left side of his face his left eye had just bled and his onyx eye stared intently at Naruto instead of the sharrinnegan that was there not even two minutes ago._

_Naruto raises his eyebrows and tries to assess the situation. Finally he sighs and says "Sasuke the corrupt system in the village is gone so there is no need to spill innocent blood, and I understand what happened to your clan is fucked up but don't take out your anger and vengeance on innocent people that had nothing to do with what happened. Don't come back for Konoha or my sake but please come back for Sakura-Chan I know the three of us working together can make Konoha a great place to be."_

_"HN, Naruto doesn't this at least bring back a little bit of nostalgia being back at the valley of the end. Isn't it just the perfect place for us to finish what we started all those years ago? And just like before ill beat you again and be on my ways with my goals again, and don't bring that useless pink haired girl into this, because when I get the chance she will be the first to die!"_

_Naruto charges at Sasuke and shouts "never insult Sakura-Chan, and fine if you want to know what real power is like then I'll show you!" Sasuke pulls out his sword as he connects with Naruto who pulled out a kunai to block the sword. The two jump back Naruto jumps back and uses his famous shadow clone jutsu to try to confuse the young Uchiha, but the Uchiha had an answer to this action as he used a Chidori stream to destroy the shadow clones that were created. In turn this caused Naruto to become paralyzed momentarily. As Naruto tried to move Sasuke was right on top of him with a Chidori in his hand. With a powerful thrust the Chidori went right into Naruto's stomach and his eyes went wide as he saw the smirk on the Uchiha's face. As Naruto thought he was about to grow unconscious he took his left hand and gripped Sasuke's hand that was still in his stomach and reamed back his right arm and socked the confident Uchiha with all of the strength that he could muster. The black haired man flew back as he thought his nose and both of his cheek bones were broken in that time Naruto threw a smoke bomb on the ground so he could get some cover to get to a tree to try to heal himself just a little bit._

_"God this hurts now I know that Sasuke isn't playing around. I have to be careful or I won't be going back to the village at all." Thought Naruto as he sat in the tree as the kyubi's chakra was taking effect slowly healing the huge wound on his stomach._

_Being hit in the face only infuriated the Sasuke more. "Don't think that you can run away from me dobe no one can escape my wrath!" With that being said he activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and closed his left eye as it started to bleed he opened it and screamed "Ametermaseru" the black fires instantly went for the trees around the Uchiha finally snuffing out Naruto, Sasuke charges at him with his sword drawn with the intent to kill. Naruto being not 100% wasn't moving as fast as Sasuke was able to block the sword with his kunai from hitting his vital organs but when he blocked the sword went up and stabbed him in the left bicep. They both jump back and try to land a volley of attacks on the other. Naruto was going a little easier on Sasuke because he was just trying to get him to come back to the village whereas Sasuke was actually trying to kill Naruto. The battle rages for hours and both of them are exhausted but Sasuke is in the better shape he only has a few broken ribs and a burn mark from a rasengan on his left arm. Naruto on the other hand isn't so lucky he has 2 chidori holes in his chest and broken ribs and a broken leg._

_Naruto coughs up blood and Sasuke shouts "well dobe looks like it's almost over I guess it's time for me to finish this"! "Chidori"! As Sasuke runs towards Naruto. "Rasenshuriken"! Shouts Naruto as he runs towards Sasuke connecting the two jutsu's in the middle of the valley of the end and in the middle of the lake. There was a large explosion and a huge ball of light. After the explosion the two shinobi were thrown back. Sasuke crashes back into the statue of Madara and Naruto crashes into the statue of Hashirama._

_Naruto enters his mind and talks to the kyubi. The fox speaks up and says "_**_Well Kit you screwed yourself big time today. With this cage I'm in I doubt I can heal all your injuries."_**

_"I know you stupid fox I just can't believe that I'm going to die now."_

**_"Well that may not be necessary kit we could make a deal my freedom for your life and some other things."_**

_"No Way! You will just go and destroy Konoha and Sakura-Chan. How can I really trust you not to do that?"_

**_"Hmphf, Fine kit I promise I will not attack Konoha or anyone that you hold dear to you. So do we have a deal?"_**

_Back in reality Sasuke stares at Naruto as he bursts out in flames and screams in agony. Sasuke tries to look away but he can't. Out of the fire comes a nine tailed fox that eats Naruto's body and laughs._

_The nine tailed fox says _**_"Be ready Uchiha brat because you're the next person I come after when I return to your world"._**_ With that the fox disappears in a ball of fire and a big gust of wind. Sasuke was scared speechless. He couldn't move or talk so he just passed out on the ground. When he finally senses the battle Akamaru comes out and tries to sniff out Naruto but he can't find the Uzamaki's scent anywhere so the dog goes by the Uchiha to guard him and to make sure that he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon._

_**Dbecker: Well I know I haven't put up any new chapters in a while but I just did not think that the first chapter was the greatest so I went and re-edited it so here is the fruits of my labors I hope you guys like it in working on the other chapters as well and new chapters will be released soon!**_


	2. Bringing Home The Traitor

I do not own Naruto but I do own some characters in this story! If I did own the rights to it I'd never have to work for the rest of my life. Anyways rights for Naruto go to Kishimoto.

"**Inner Thoughts / Tailed Beast Talking"**

"_Flash Back"_

Regular Talk

**Time Skip**

Chapter 2: Bringing Home the Traitor

"_Flash Back" Sakura's POV 16 years old_

"_I hope he is ok..." a pink haired girl said." _

**_Cha! Naruto is always ok he can totally defend himself against Sasuke-kun"!_**

_"I know he can defend himself, but Sauske…. Has changed. He is more cold and malicious than he was when we were younger"._

**_"So! Naruto isn't the same goofball as he was when he was a kid…. Granted he still has those moments of being a baka he has grown into a hunk of a man. So just chill we should stay positive because he can handle just about anything. I mean he saved the world for Kami's sake"._**

_The pink haired girl sighs and then talks to her _**_Inner Self_**_ "I know he is not the same goofball, and hey I don't need to think of how hot he supposedly is I don't want to be a pervert…. Right now"._

**_"You should have pounced on him and taken him that day we saw him after he was done training. His muscles were perfect and that 6 pack and pecks… were so amazing. If I was in control you two would be going at it like rabbits" _**_the inner Sakura said with a nose bleed._

_"Ok now's not the time for this so you need to go"._

**_"Ok ok ok fine I'm going"._**

_"Thank you" Sakura then put all of her focus into finding he_**_r _**_blond haired baka. After 15 minutes of continuous running she ran in to Sai and Kiba. "Hey guys have you seen Naruto? I thought he was supposed to be with you guys"?_

_"Well he was with us for a while" Sai said._

_"But, he was too impatient to wait and rest with us so he to Akamaru and went ahead of us. There have been huge explosions for a while and then a huge spike in chakra but now I can't sense anything" said Kiba._

_"Ok thanks you guys…" said the pink haired girl. _

_"I hope Naruto is ok" Sakura thought". After traveling for about another 20 minutes she found Akamaru standing over Sasuke growling. Sakura frantically looks for the blond knuckle-headed ninja but can't find him anywhere. Then she sees something that paralyzes her with fear. She saw Naruto's bloody head band on the ground with him nowhere in sight._

_As soon as she turned around Sasuke was sitting up and she yelled "What did you do to Naruto! Where is he?"_

_"The Dobe is dead and half of it is my fault" Sauske said with hurt tone in his voice._

_"You're only half the reason?! That is a load of bull shit and you know that Sasuke! Tell me what happened now!" So that's what Sauske did he told her everything that happened and didn't leave out a single detail. After he was finished telling her he received a hard smack to the face sending him to the ground._

_"What the hell was that for you bitch?!"_

_"That was for hurting Naruto now get up the Hokage will want to hear about this" Sakura said with tears running down her face._

_"ok fine Sakura I will go back to the Village with you, not because I want to or you want me to but because that is what Naruto would want me to do" the Uchiha finally cracked his stoic features, and had tears running down his face._

_"Trust me if it was my decision you would be nowhere near Konoha. So hurry up we are wasting time". And with that Sakura and Sauske go to inform the Hokage that the person who she considered to be her brother and like family has died. So solemnly they went back to Konoha together not a nether word was spoken between the two of them._


	3. Ruining Someone's Fun

**Dbecker: Hey guys! I hope you guys liked my first two chapters…**

**Sakura: Devon! Why the hell did you kill Naruto-Kun?! I'm going to be the shit out of you CHA!**

**Dbecker: sigh *sweat drop* ugggh Sakura you need to calm down... You'll see him again soon enough.**

**Sakura: What?! You're going to kill me off too aren't you?**

**Dbecker: nope**

**Sakura: Then how? Is he like a ghost or something?**

**Dbecker: *Face palm* just wait and you will see**

**Sakura: Ok fine whatever, I'm doing the credits though!**

**Dbecker: Sure! Sure! Whatever you want.**

**Sakura: Ok Devon doesn't own Naruto, all rights for him and I goes to Kishimoto, but Devon does own some people who we are about to meet.**

**"****Inner Thoughts / Tailed Beast Talking"**

**"**_**Flash Back"**_

**Regular Talk**

****Time Skip****

**Chapter 3: Ruining someone's fun**

**Present Day (Naruto characters are 19)**

"Sakura… Sakura… Forehead Girl!" Shouted a blond haired girl.

"Oi, Ino-Pig You don't need to yell I'm standing right next to you, damn do you always have to be that loud"?! said Skura

"Well I wouldn't have to yell your name all the time if you would have answer me for the past few minutes of me calling your name while you have that distant look on your face" Ino shot back.

"Oh… Ok Ino I didn't know you were calling my name for a while. I was just thinking about something" retorted Sakura with a depressed tone.

"I have a pretty good idea of what you're thinking about.", Ino gives sakura a hug and says" It's been three years now Sakura. Naruto isn't coming back he is gone. You need to pick up your life and find someone for you".

"Even Hinata has moved on from Naruto, now she has Kiba and she seems really happy too" said inner Sakura. "You know maybe Ino is right, maybe I should start looking for someone" thought Sakura. Just as she finished her thought Kiba and Hinata stroll by.

"Oh hey Sakura and Ino" says Hinata.

"Hey Hinata and Kiba, what's up?" asked Ino.

"Nothing much Just taking Hinata-Chan on a date in the park" Kiba responds.

"Kami! Kiba What time is it?!"

"Its 12:30 pm why Ino?"

"Damn It! I'm late for my training session and date with Sauske-Kun."

Ino faints, Sakura laughs and says "well teme should be looking for you right now".

"I was searching for her. You know I hate when people are late Ino-…Chan" Says Sauske out of nowhere.

"Kami Sauske! Scare us all half to death will you?!" yells Sakura at Sauske.

"Sorry wasn't asking for your opinion Pinkie" shoots back Sauske and smirks at Sakura. So Sakura, Ino &amp; Sauske, and Kiba &amp; Hinata talk for a while. As they are talking a reddish brown fox walks in front of the group and begins to yip.

The group stares at the fox and Ino finally speaks up. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes Ino-Chan it is, it's a damn fox" replies Sauske in a harsh tone. Sauske tries to swat the fox away but before he could swat at it someone grabbed his arm.

"Well there you are Naka, I was looking all over for you" said the man as he released his grip from Sauskes arm."Oh sorry about grabbing your arm like that, but no one hits Naka" said the man. Everyone looks at the man. He is tall he is wearing black boots, black pants, a fishnet shirt that clung to his abs and his chiseled chest. On his arms he had black arm guards on and on his back he carried a black sword (that looked exactly like zabuza's sword). On the side of his head he wore a white fox mask with three whiskers on each cheek. He has Brown spikey hair and hypnotizing hazel eyes.

"Just who in the hell are you anyways" Kiba and Sauske shout in unison.'

"I don't have to explain anything to you guys" the man spat back.

"Oh my god that man is so hot, he is just the thing that can help us get over Naruto-Kun being gone" Screams Inner Sakura in Sakura's head. "He sure is hot" Sakura smirks "but I swear I've seen him before". "Can you tell us your name please?" asks Sakura in a sweet tone.

"Fine if you must know my name is Kodokuna Akuma" Says Kodokuna. "Well since I have Naka I will be on my way. Oh and Uchiha if you ever try to lay a hand on my fox again Ill break both your arms".

"Oh now is that a threat? No one threatens me and gets away with it. Come on Kiba I'm positive you and me can take him down".

Kiba shakes his head and says "Well I wanted to go on my date with Hinata-Chan, but ok let's wipe the floor with this loser". Kodo sighs and takes off his sword his kunai pack and his mask and puts a blindfold on. "Sauske is this guy serious?" asks a little pissed off Kiba.

"Yea Kiba, I think he is, well his over cockiness will be his downfall".

"Well Kiba, I'm trying to give you and Sauske a fair fight" says Kodo while smirking. Kiba and Sauske both glare at him and start to throw punches at Kodo, but he seems to effortlessly block the incoming punches. Kodo jumps back and says "Well if this is the best you two have then I might as well take this blindfold of and make this quick, I have people that will probably be looking for me."

"Wow this guy is amazing, he makes it look like he is just toying with Sauske and Kiba" says Sakura to Ino.

"Well he is just cocky. I KNOW Sauske-Kun can kick this guy's ass! Come on Sauske-Kun kick this guy's ass!" yells Ino while watching the fight.

"Enough of this I dare you to take off that blindfold! Mangekyo Sharigan" yells Sauske as his EMS activates. Kiba throws some kunai and shuriken at Kodo and sticks him in his left shoulder and left leg.

Kodo winces in pain and says "wow you two are the first ones to draw blood on me in a while. I guess I'm going too easy on you guys". Then Kodo removes his blindfold and stares at Sauske only to be trapped in a negative version of Kohona. "Well Sauske I didn't think you would pull out your Tusukyomi" says Kodo. Out in the real world Sauske is looking at Kodo smirking then out of nowhere Sauske starts screaming in pain and agony. Sauske then falls to the ground shaking as Kodo turns to look at Kiba. As he looks at Kiba everyone notices that his eyes have changed.

"What the hell happened to your eyes? And what happened to Sauske?" yelled Kiba.

"This a new doujutsu that was created for me by a special someone. It's called Amenome. It can copy jutsu's and predict my opponent's movements and some various other things" said Kodo. As everyone gets a better view of his eyes they notice that the pupil has changed to blue and the design in the pupil was a mix of Kakashi's Mangekyo Sharingan and the inner black part of Sauske's EMS. As Kodo was about to do a justsu three new voices arouse from behind him.

"Kurama-Sama told you not to use that move yet. You still need to master it" said the first voice.

"Yeah and besides you weren't supposed to get yourself into trouble this is your first time back to this village in three years and you start a fight. I don't think Kurama would be very happy with you" said the second voice.

"I just can't believe that you had to use a henge to come here. Are you using your real name or something stupid to keep yourself hidden" says the third man. Everyone turns around and looks to where the voices were coming from. They see three males the first on was about 5 ft. 10 in he was average built short black afro hair. He wore all white from his boots to his gloves he wore his headband on his shoulder which could clearly see he was from Yukigakure the only other thing they could see was his kunai pack on his left thigh and his dark black skin and his brown eyes. The second man was about 5 ft. 8 in he was a little bit stockier than the first man and wore the same attire as the first man but his headband was around his waist instead of his shoulder and he had short almost shaved brown hair instead of an afro. A katana was clearly noticeable on his back. The third man was 6 ft. 5 in he too wore all white from his boots to his gloves. His gloves were fingerless, he wore a white short sleeved shirt as gray arm guards covered the rest of his arms. He wore a white vest to signify that he is a Jounin but what was different about this one is that he wore his headband around his neck, and a giant hammer was on his back, he also has short brown hair. Everyone from Kohona was shocked because there were the last three ninja from Yukigakure right in front of them. A year ago Yukigakure was attacked by the Sound village and everyone thought that the snow ninjas were completely wiped out.

"Just who are you guys anyways?" asked Ino.

The first man speaks up and says "my name is Asa sutokusu, the stockier one next to me is my brother Toddou itcha. And last but not least is my other brother Vu~insento batora" says Asa as the three men bow to the Kohona ninjas.

"Wait a minute you guys can't be brothers you guys don't share the same last name" said Hinata.

"Well all 3 of us share the same mother so we are blood related we just don't share the same last name" said Vu.

"Well "Kodo" you had your little play time. It's time to get back to Kurama-Sama" said Toddo.

"You guys have to ruin all my fun, besides I wasn't even going full strength on them. And besides the Uchiha tried to hit Naka so I protected him and said that if he tries to hit my fox id break both his arms. So he had him and dog boy over there try to fight me" exclaimed Kodo. Then a huge blast of fire erupted from the ground near the group and a man walked out. This man was 6 ft. tall athletically built. He had Fire red hair and Fire red pupils. He was dressed in black shoes Blood red pants and a black mesh shirt. This was all covered by a red robe with 9 black streaks on the back of the robe.

The man stares angrily at Kodo and the three men and says "I sent you out on a simple mission and what do I find happening? You fighting people for no reason. And Todo If kit doesn't want to reveal himself to this place then that's fine if I was him I wouldn't either. Well since you guys have been goofing around I got the supplies that we need so we can head out" says the man.

Kodo, Toddo, Vu, and Asa all respond " Hai Kurama-Sama".

"Wait!" yells Sakura "Just who exactly are you anyways Kodo?" Sakura seemingly pleading Kodo to answer her question.

"That is better left answered for another time Sakura-San" says Kodo as he picks up his mask and sword. As the Kohona group looks on Kurama, Asa, Todo, Vu, and Kodo all disappear through flames.

Sauske is the first one to speak up "I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we see them". Kiba, Hinata and Sakura nod their heads in agreement.

"Well Sauske-Kun would you like to go on our date now?" asks Ino.

"Sure Ino-Chan lets go." With that Sauske takes Ino's hand and disappears down the street.

"Well me and Hinata-Chan should probably get going too" said Kiba.

Sakura wave's goodbye to them then thinks to herself "Kodo seems so familiar. I know I have seen him somewhere before. Oh well lets see if Tsunade-Sama has a mission or hospital work for me to do". With that Sakura starts to head towards towards the hokage to see if there is any work for her that needed to be done.

**Well that's it for chapter 3 Asa, Todo and Vu are property of me! They are my friends and bowling partners. they are also black, they do have lots of jokes and I was really greatful to get the chance to bowl with them they are amazing people. The rights to Naka go to a fellow writer named DeadlyWolf. Well remember to leave reviews for me so that I can gage how well I'm doing. Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up either Wednesday or Thursday. So see you guys soon!**


	4. A Face Revealed & Pasts Told

**Dbecker: Hey guys.**

**Asa, Toddo, Vu: Hey Devon**

**Dbecker: So how do you guys like being in the story?**

**Toddo, Vu: We like it, will it make us famous one day?**

**Asa: Well it's pretty good but you didn't even give us a background, or history about ourselves!**

**Dbecker: well Toddo and Vu I don't know if it will make you guys famous only time will tell, and Asa what do you think this chapter is gonna be about!? (Shakes fists at him angrily)**

**Asa: well fine whatever hurry up then already people are tired of waiting for this chapter.**

**Dbecker: (Pulls out phone, stops at a video) Now Asa calm down you wouldn't want people to see this video would you?**

**Asa: NO MAN! Just put the phone down man**

**Dbecker: Well since you have been talking this whole time do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Asa: Yeah sure, Devon doesn't own Naruto, but he does own character rights to me, Toddo and Vu, oh and before I forget Rights to Naka the fox goes to DeadlyWolf**

"**Inner Thoughts / Tailed Beast Talking"**

"_Flash Back"_

Regular Talk

**Time Skip**

Chapter 4 A face Revealed &amp; Pasts Told

(With Kurama, Kodo, Asa, Toddo and Vu)

The group is outside the leaf village heading towards Suna. Kurama said that there was important business that had to be done there but he wouldn't say what needed to be done. Well the group sets up camp for the night. Kurama, Vu, Toddo and Asa are sitting by the fire, Kodo on the other hand is sitting in a tree looking up at the sky.

"Why did I have to hide from my own village and friends? Why could I not show myself to Sakura-Chan?" thought Kodo as a tear slid down his face.

"You know we are far enough from the village you can drop the henge now….. Naruto" says Asa

Kodo looks at him stunned for a moment then nods. As the henge drops the person is revealed to be none other than Naruto Uzumaki just without his whisker marks.

"I'll never understand how you or Kurama can stand this heat" says Asa

Naruto looks at him as the cold September almost October air hits him and he says "This is not warm, this is unusually cooler weather for this time of year".

Asa laughs and says "Ok then well come over to the fire with all of us. We have some early birthday presents for you to have".

Naruto looks for a minute and then smiles and says "Ok ok fine you guys I'm coming over right now".

So both Naruto and Asa walk over to the fire. Naruto sits over by Kurama and Asa sits down followed by Toddo then finally Vu.

"So what is this I heard about getting early birthday presents"? Asked Naruto as he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, the guys and I decided that since it's almost October 10th that you can have 3 presents early" responded Kurama as the other three men shook their heads in agreement.

"Well thanks you guys. I used to be so scared of celebrating my birthday because if I went outside that day or went to do anything the villagers would come beat me up and yell at me. It was so bad when I was 10 years old that if it wasn't for Kurama-Sama's healing chakra the villagers would have killed me". Said Naruto as a trail of tears ran down his face.

"I'm sorry kit I wish I could have helped protect you more during those times. I hope you can forgive me". Says Kurama as he hangs his head low.

Naruto puts his hand on Kurama's shoulder and says "You are forgiven many times over, and without your help I would have been dead a while ago".

"Well let's stop focusing on the past till after he gets our presents then we can talk about the past" says Toddo and Vu in unison.

Naruto looks as Asa hands him a small package. Naruto opens it to find that it's the necklace Tsunade gave to him when he was younger. But something just seemed different about it, and as he put it on Asa tells him to put a little chakra into it. As he does this the necklace rock turns from and emerald color to a deep blue color.

"Kurama-Sama helped me with that he took me to the tailed beast world and put his chakra into it and put Fox steel into the chain so it's almost unbreakable but if it happens to break we put repair seals on it" says Asa.

"Well this gift is from me and Toddo" says Vu as he hands Naruto a new set of arm guards.

Naruto puts them on and says "Wow these things are heavy. Why are they so heavy?"

"Well Flick your arms out and find out" shouts Toddo. Naruto does so and he sees a foot long blade pop out of each armguard. "That's not even the best part. Each armguard has 4 replacement blades in case one breaks."

Naruto looks at the armguards for a second then asks "what are the little bumps on the armguards for"? He examines the bumps further and sees that there are three holes in the bump on the right armguard and one hole in the bump on the left armguard.

Vu says "the bump on your right armguard holds poisoned sebon needles, we created them ourselves we call them knock out needles. They cause the person who is hit by the needles to fall asleep for 24 straight hours. The bump on left arm is grapple wire you use it to tie up your opponent to create an opening for yourself. To use them hit the buttons on the inner side of either armguards."

"This… Is so awesome!" shouts Naruto. Then he looks at Kurama and he pulls out a new zip up sleeveless hoodie that went from white at the bottom to black at the hood with white flames around the hood.

"I hope you like it and don't worry about it getting ruined I put repair seals on it so if it gets damaged in battle it will repair itself" Kurama smiles and says.

"You guys thank you so much. My birthday was never really a day to celebrate, but this birthday I will remember forever as the best one ever". As Naruto Finishes talking he gets up and hugs everyone for his gifts.

"You know Naruto you me and Toddo and Vu are a lot like you we don't have a family either" States Asa.

"Oh really? You know now that you mention it you have never really talked about your past in front of me before".

"Well I guess its time to fill you in then. As you know me and my brothers are from Yukigakure, well when I was born the village was in a civil war. My father was a Great War hero he and some other elite ninja other threw the dictator ship and ushered in five years of peace in the land. When I was five the former dictator had my father assassinated.

My mother and I were devastated but because of the laws there women were not allowed to be single and have a child so she was forced into an arranged marriage with Toddo's father. Toddo's father was born two years later. Two years after that our family was taking a vacation going to Yukagkure when we were ambushed by some rouge ninjas from iwagakure. My mother myself and little Toddo escaped but our father died protecting us. So we went back to Yukigakure where our mother married one more time than a year later Vu was born.

We had a few years of peace. Vu progressed very fast in the ninja ranks and when he was fifteen years old he was promoted to Jounin, Toddo and I on the other hand became ANBU. Soon after the sound started a war with our village. My brothers and I are the only ones who were able to escape the onslaught. Our parents were slaughtered in the streets with everyone else.

After that we decided to be assassins and make our own money and rely on ourselves. We had an order to assassinate you two but you stopped us and spared our lives and because of our rules in our village it is our responsibility to protect you until that debt is paid off" says Asa as he finishes his story.

"Well I'm sorry that happened to you guys. I didn't know anyone else would have a hard life like me. I've come to think of us as a family though and would never let anything bad happen to you guys, Believe It!" shouts Naruto. "Well it's getting late you guys I'm going to turn in for bed" says a yawning Naruto.

"He reminds me so much of his father" whispers Kurama to the three men sitting next to him.

"Have you told him who his father or mother is yet?" asks Vu

"No and neither will you, he will figure it out soon enough. I mean how would you like to know that your father was the one to seal me the most powerful tailed beast inside his own son?" questioned Kurama.

"Well ok then. You guys get some rest I'll take first watch for the night and Asa will relieve me in four hours." States Toddo back to the others. They nod their heads in agreement and start to head back to their sleeping bags. Toddo sits awake leaning on a tree with a line of tears running down his face as he thinks to himself "I know I'm not supposed to cry but I wish you guys were here to see our extended family mom and dad."

**Well that's the end of chapter 4. I hope you guys like it. And thank you to the reviews it has helped with my writing and is greatly appreciated. Remember to keep on doing reviews so that I can see how I'm doing with the story. I will try to keep up with the two chapters a week! So see everyone again soon. Peace!**


	5. Fortune Teller & The Mission

**Dbecker: Well hey Ladies and gentlemen! Oh and to all the mothers, Happy Mother's Day!**

**Sakura: Well thanks for wishing all the mothers a happy mother's day.**

**Asa: What about all the dudes man, we need some recognition too!**

**Dbecker: You're welcome Sakura but shouldn't you be doing that with your mom too? And Asa the guys will get their thanks when father's day comes around.**

**Sakura: You're totally right! (Runs off to her house to see her mom)**

**Asa: ok fine whatever (Shakes fist at Devon)**

**Dbecker: ok Asa that's it (pulls out Shot gun) get back here now!**

**Asa (running scared): Ok so Devon doesn't own Naruto that still belongs to Kishimoto. He does own me Todd and Vu.**

"**Inner Thoughts / Tailed Beast Talking"**

"_Flash Back"_

Regular Talk

**Time Skip**

Chapter 5 Fortune teller and the mission

(With Sakura and the others)

Well since everyone was busy and after the incident with that Kodo man Sakura was on her way to the Hokage tower to see if her master, Tsunade had something for her to do. As she was walking towards the hokage tower she let her mind drift back to Kodo. "Who is Kodo? The man named Kurama said that he was here before but I don't remember seeing here before." she thought to herself. **"Who cares! That hunk of a man Kodo said that he would answer us another time so that means he wants to see us again! Cha!" **screamed Inner Sakura inside Sakura's mind with stars in her eyes. Then Sakura's eyes go wide as she shouts in her head "Oh Kami your right I nearly forgot he said that so you must be right. But why would he want to hide himself from all of us?". **"Well I don't know but I hope we get to see him again" **said Inner Sakura. All the while she is having that conversation in her head she arrives at the Hokage tower. As she is climbing the steps a girl in a black robe with black hair and holding a pig calls out her name.

"Oh Shizune how are you today?" asks Sakura.

Shizune looks down at the floor and says" I am doing fine, but Sakura it is that time of the year and lady Tsunade started on the sake too early. She is a mess right now we both need to sober her up right now before the council sees her or it will be bad."

Sakura looks down as she realizes its almost Naruto's birthday October 10th would mark the 3rd year he'd been gone also his 20th birthday. Well Sakura and Shizune make it up to the Hokages office to see Tsunade slumped over her desk with 4 empty Sake bottles by her side

Tsunade looks up and starts to sway as she speaks with a slur "Hey Saku-Chan *hiccup*. How *hiccup* have you been *hiccup* today? As she tries to steady herself on her desk she accidently knocks over the empty Sake bottles and they shatter on the floor. She curses at herself as she stumbles over to give her pupil a hug.

"I am doing fine today Tsunade-Sama but you should really cut down on the drinking I know you miss Naruto but I don't think he would appreciate you drinking yourself to an early grave" says Sakura in a matter of factly voice.

As the Hokage sits down and Sakura and Shizune start to heal the Hokage tears start to stream down the Hokages face as she starts "I know that Sake won't help but sometimes it feels like it numbs the pain… I just miss Naruto so much."

"I know we all miss him" says Sakura as tears run down her face as she silently cries.

After the healing was done and some hugs were given Tsunade sat back in her seat and said "Well what brings you here on your day off Sakura?"

"Well I wanted to see if you needed any help at the hospital or if you had a mission for me to do" Sakura replied

"Well it's your day off and everything is covered so no work for you. But I do have a mission for you tomorrow. It seems like a rouge ninja is terrorizing sunagakure and they need the strongest Shinobi we have so you, Lee, Ino, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata and Kiba will head to Sunagakure first thing in the morning. So with that being said you are dismissed" stated the Hokage.

"Hai! Will there be anything else Tsunade-Sama?" questioned Sakura.

"No that will be all" the blond Hokage said. And with that Sakura disappeared from the Hokage tower. As Sakura is walking around the village she bumps into a man with silver hair and he is wearing a face mask that is covering his mouth and nose but his eyes are both clearly visible.

Sakura screams out "Kakashi-Sensei, where have you been? How are you? And why is your headband up isn't the sharingan draining your chakra quickly?"

The man known as Kakashi looks down at the pink haired girl and says "Well I can only answer one question at a time so, as to where I have been, I've been on a mission with Anko-Chan. I have been fine, and for the headband being up, well Sakura I'm almost blind in that eye because of the Mangekyo Sharingan. I think I have three more times to use my Mangekyo Sahringan before I go completely blind in that eye.

Sakura looks down "I'm sorry Kaka-Sensei I had no idea you were going blind."

"Its fine there is nothing that can stop it now, but why are you walking alone in the village?" Asks her sensei.

"Well everyone was busy so I decided to see if the Hokage had anything for me to do today but she didn't but it seems that you are going on the mission with me, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, Hinata and lee." Sakura said while smiling.

"It would seem like it. The sand village is being terrorized by kabuto and some new rouge ninja we are being sent there to handle it." Kakashi added in.

"Hey Fore Head Girl! Wait up! Oh hi Kakashi-Sensei" shouted Ino running while Sasuke was bringing up the rear.

"Ino-Pig quit calling me Forehead Girl! And what are you guys up to now I thought you were supposed to be on a date?" stated Sakura

Sasuke sighs and says "We still are on our date, but Ino-Chan wanted to find two more people to go see this stupid fortune teller with us and since she found you two first she wants you two to come with us. Isn't that right Ino?"

"Sure is! And hey that fortune teller is not stupid I hear he is the best fortune teller in the 5 shinobi nations." Ino pointed out. "And plus I wanted to see how many Uchiha babies I can be expecting" she said with a smirk.

"Well I'll go because I have nothing better to do right now." Stated Kakashi.

"Well since sensei is going I'll go too." said Sakura.

As the four of them made their way to the fortune teller, they made small talk about how their days were and about the mission tomorrow. They finally make it to their destination.

"It looks like a piece of shit cabin. Are you sure we are at the right place Ino-Chan?" asked Sasuke with a worried tone in his voice.

"I'm sure we are at the right place." Shot Ino back.

"You are at the right place my dear. Please all of you come in." said a male voice.

"Ino if we don't come back out alive, we are going to kill you after you die." Stated Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi.

"So what brings you to the great prophet Jeimuzu?" asked Jeimuzu

"Well we wanted to know something about our futures" said Kakashi.

Jeimuzu looks at Ino then at Sasuke and says "I hope you have a big home for a family and if I were you I would revoke the snake summoning contract if I were you Uchiha it will make things easier later."

"How did you know I still had the snake summoning contract? No one knew I still have it! And what do you mean it will make things easier later?" asked Sauske.

"Well I can't tell you everything now can I? What would the fun be in that? But if I were you I would take my name off that contract soon." Jei said. Then he turns to Kakashi and says "Oh no I'm sorry but you are going to lose something very close to you and I can sense that this has happened to you before. But for losing this thing you will gain something so much greater, but be ready for a tough fight ahead of you." Kakashi looks down as his eyes water and he nods and walks out of the room. Sakura tries to go after him but a hand grabs her arm and turns her back around. Now she is staring straight into Jei's eyes as he said "as for you I can see you rejoining a loved one. There is also a very powerful clan in your future. A clan that was thought to have been lost a long time ago. A lot will be revealed tomorrow but you have to stay strong and everything will work out fine."

"What will happen to Kakashi-Sensei though?" asked Sakura

"Well that I can't really tell you, but you will be there to witness it. Well that's all the time I have for readings today. Have a good night and rest up because you all have a very few big days ahead of you." Said Jei.

"Hai! Thank you for all your information" said Sakura and Ino as Sasuke just looked away and walked out the building. As the three shinobi left the building they saw Kakashi sitting under a tree.

Sakura approaches Kakashi and asks "what did he mean back there when he said you lost something important to you before?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now. Ok Sakura? And besides its getting late we should all be getting home and getting some rest for the mission tomorrow." With that being said Kakashi jumped up and jumped from building to building heading back to his compound.

The three of them look at were Kakashi went off to and Sasuke finally spoke up and said "He's right it's getting late we need our rest to be in top physical condition for the mission. So come on Ino-Chan I'll walk you home."

"Ok Sasuke-Kun! Bye Sakura see you in the morning." Says Ino as she intertwines he fingers in Sasuke's and rests her head on his shoulder as he walks he home.

"Ok you guys bye. Ill see you tomorrow." Said Sakura then she walked back to her apartment but she never let the words from the fortune teller leave her thoughts. She sighed as she laid on her bed realizing that she won't get a whole lot of sleep tonight because of her racing thoughts.

**Dbecker: Well I hope you guys like the chapter**

**Sakura: Whoa dude are you really thinking about killing me off to?! (Turns white as a ghost)**

**Dbecker: Did I ever say I was going to?**

**Sakura: Well no but the fortune teller** **said I'll be rejoined by a loved one!**

**Dbecker: So? That could mean anything.**

**Sakura: Ok fine whatever**

**Dbecker: Meanie but anyways sorry about the late update but since yesterday was mother's day and I started my new job today. Yup new job today working at a cemetery! Creepy I know but I'll try my hardest to keep it to two chapters a week. So keep reviewing the chapters and favoriting me and I'll see everyone either Wednesday or Thursday. Bye!**


	6. Trouble Brewing in Suna

**Dbecker: Heyo again to everyone! (Toddo walks up) Dude what's up?**

**Toddo: Nothing much just enjoying the time before I have to go to Suna with the guys.**

**Dbecker: yeah you guys and Sakura's group have a lot going on in the next few chapters…**

**(Kakashi out of nowhere): What is that supposed to mean?!**

**(Toddo and Devon jump)**

**Dbecker and Toddo: What the hell man don't sneak up and scare us like that.**

**Dbecker: And who said you can be in this intro anyways!**

**Kakashi: Well I wanted to get a cup of coffee so I was walking down the hall and the door was open so I came in.**

**Dbecker: (sweat drop) ok whatever well since you're here you can help with the disclaimer**

**Toddo: Ok well Devon doesn't own Naruto those rights go to Kishimoto**

**Kakashi: If he did own Naruto I would already have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan.**

***Important note***

**Chapters 4 &amp; 5 were the same day I just wanted it to be separate to have the different views of the groups in each chapter.**

"**Inner Thoughts / Tailed Beast Talking"**

"_Flash Back"_

Regular Talk

**Time Skip**

Chapter 6 Trouble Brewing In Suna

**(In a dark cave outside of Suna)**

"Are we ready to make our move to destroy Suna?" asked a shadowy figure.

"Yes we are but why are we destroying Suna if you and I both want to destroy Konoha?" asks a man as his glasses lenses reflects light.

"Simple Kabuto if we destroy Suna now the leaf village will send their strongest reinforcements here leaving their village wide open to an attack." Stated the shadowy figure.

Kabuto steps out into the light and says "Well I have word that Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Rock Lee, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Kakashi Hatake are on their way here as we speak and 5 unknown men are making their way here as well. From the sense of them they will not be an easy task of defeating them. But I have a good idea on what we can use to defeat them bring me in 4 of our weakest sound ninja." Shouted Kabuto. 4 ninjas come in and he says "Thank you for your services for the sound and your deaths and pain will not go in vein". As one of the ninja tries to speak against him, Kabuto goes through some hand signs and yells "Edo Tensi!" the four ninja scream in agony as they are replaced with 4 different leaf Shinobi.

"Where am I? And who are you?!" asks a man with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you at last Yondamie hokage. I have summoned you from the dead to help cause a ruckus in Sunagakure and then help attack your own village. To answer your second question my name is Kabuto Yakushi I used to be a spy for a man named Orochimaru but he died so I stole his power and became a Sanin myself." says Kabuto.

"How long have I been gone?" asks the former Hokage.

"It has been 20 years Minato-Kun" answers a woman with long red hair with black pants and an orange shirt on with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back.

"OH MY KAMI! Kushina-Chan?" Minato turns towards Kabuto and shouts "Is this some kind of sick joke. And how did you get me back? I was inside the shigami's stomach."

Kabuto throws Minato a mask and says "This mask should look familiar to you two".

Minato and Kushina look at the mask and gasp. Kushina is the first person to regain her composure and ask Kabuto "So how did you get that mask? It was supposed to be guarded by Konoha's strongest and best ANBU."

Kabuto laughs and says "I couldn't have done it without the help of a former leaf Shinobi and he was a member of the Ackimichi family. So Jasutin step forward and let them see the man who made this all possible.

Jasutin steps forward he is six feet tall with brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing blue pants and a green shirt with the Ackimichi symbol on the back. The shirt also had shoulder guards on it.

Jasutin looks at Minato and Kushina and then says I a deep voice "Well Kabuto these are the two that you worked so hard to get?"

Kabuto smiles and says "yes it was a hard task to do but I think it will be very rewarding for us to use them. Kakashi and his group are getting close to Suna so if we are to get our plan into action we have to work fast."

Jasutin walks over to Minato "you will take Kushina and the other two from the Edo Tensi and intercept the team in two days."

Minato glares and shouts "No. I will never go against my pupil or my vill-."

Minato's sentence was cut short by Kabuto putting the mind control inside Minato and Kushina's head.

Kabuto sits back and says "man these two are feisty I should have shut them up sooner but oh well. So Jasutin how is our little experiment going?"

Jasutin laughs and says "It's going great and she will be ready for the attack. The stories that we told her are taking effect she actually believes that they are her own memories."

Kabuto smiles and says "Excellent, then everything is going according to plan." Then he faces Minato and says "You know your mission now go and take the two Uchiha with you. Your special guest will rendezvous with you in two days outside the Suna gate."

With that the two Uchiha come out in the light and they turn out to be Fugaku Uchiha (Sasuke's father) and Itachi Uchiha (Sasuke's Brother). The four Edo Tensi ninja disappear from the cave.

Jasutin turns to Kabuto and says "Do you really think we can pull this off?"

Kabuto looks at him and sticks his snake tongue out and says "When we get done with the Konoha ninjas there will be nothing left of them. And their precious village will fall before us."

**(In a dark** **room inside the cave)**

A shadowy figure sits in the middle of the room. It opens its eyes to reveal the Sharigan. The person says "Be ready for me Sasuke, because when I get to you I will show you no mercy."

**Dbecker: Well guys sorry this chapter took forever to write. I tried to finish it earlier but whenever I had an idea about how to do it, it just didn't feel right with me.**

**Sakura: Devon!?**

**Dbecker: What?**

**Sakura: What the hell is this next chapter I wouldn't have really expected that**

**Dbecker: I don't think a lot of people would expect it!**

**Lee: (Screams) Dynamic Entry! Hello my youthful friends and hello Devon-Kun I cant wait for the youthfulness of the next chapter!**

**Dbecker: (sweat drops) Lee man its just Devon no need to add kun to it and at least your excited and its time to go so send us off (points to Lee and Sakura)**

**Lee and Sakura: bye you guys see you next time.**

**Now the next chapter ****A Youthful Confession?!**


	7. A Youthful Confession!

**Dbecker: Hey Ladies and Gentlemen! It feels like it's been forever since I last updated it. **

**Dbecker: Well as I said in the last chapter I will be responding to reviews so here we go!**

**Sortofbored: I'm glad you like it so I hope I don't disappoint you or any other viewer that reads.**

**Guest: I'm sorry that is seems to short and rushed and I'm glad that you think it seems to have potential so stick with the story I promise it will get better! Also I would urge you to get an account here and leave a review so that I can make the response a little more personalized than just a guest.**

**Prithi 666: I am glad to see all the support you put into the reviews so thank you for reading!**

**XxAshishxX: I am also glad you think the story is going greatly and I hope you continue on reading my story!**

**Hanmac: Don't you worry Inner Sakura will have her fun! ;)**

**Dbzgtfan2004: The story will continue! And yes Narusaku forever! I have a goal of how long I want this story to be I just hope people will continue with it till the end.**

**Aaa: I have got the spelling better so I hope you are keeping up with the story.**

**TheIrishWriter: I took your review in good use so thank you I hope you are enjoying the story**

**Casefde: Glad to see you like the story I did space out the writing so I'm hoping you're enjoying the story more.**

**Guest: I'm glad you like the story and like I said to the other guest if you don't have account sign up and put in a review I kind of like to make it a little more personal than just a guest.**

** : thanks for noticing that I did change the character tag so thanks for looking out for that!**

**Dbecker: So I'd just like to thank everyone one more time for reading the story and putting in reviews, so to the continuing readers and the new readers keep posting reviews so I can keep responding to them at the beginning of each chapter!**

**(Asa, Vu, and Toddo jump out): And don't forget to Favorite the story and put it on your Alerts too!**

**Dbecker (Covers face with his hand and shakes his head): Where do you guys even come from? And I was about to tell them to do that!**

**Asa: We won't tell you, because if we did you'd expect us then our covers would be blown and great Ninjas don't blow their covers.**

**Toddo and Vu: Yeah! Asa couldn't have explained it any better.**

**Dbecker: Ok well I think we have wasted enough of the readers' time so let's let them get to the story and we can head to Steak and Shake!**

**Asa, Vu, and Toddo: Steak and Shake?! Ohhhhhh Yeah! Here we come.**

**Dbecker: Ok well guys I don't own Naruto or the Naruto characters those rights go to Kishimoto but I do own the rights to a few characters in here.**

"**Inner Thoughts / Tailed Beast Talking &amp; song lyrics"**

"_Flash Back"_

Regular Talk

**Time Skip**

**Chapter 7 A Youthful Confession?!**

***Back with Sakura and her group***

_*Sakura's dream*_

_Sakura is sitting under a tree in a lushes green field with a small pond facing her left. She is sitting under the tree dressed in a light pink dress that hugs her curves perfectly. She has her eyes closed when she feels hands on each of her shoulders. She slowly looks _

_Up and opens her eyes. As soon as she opens her eyes, emerald eyes meet ocean blue. Sakura takes a moment to realize whose eyes she is staring at, she looks up and down to reveal none other than her former teammate Naruto Uzumaki_

_Naruto looks at her and says "Sakura-chan I'm so glad to be here with you. You look so stunning right now". He starts to move his face closer to her when she realizes that he only has a pair of swim trunks on and she has her hands on his chiseled chest moving them up and down feeling all the ripples and muscles on his stomach and chest._

_She looks up at him with teary eyes and says "Naruto you Baka! How can you be here you've been gone for almost 3 years"._

_Naruto looks at her and brushes her hair to side of her face and says "Sakura-chan I would never leave you alone. I know I was never able to say this to you when I was younger, but I love you Sakura and that will never ever change"._

"_Oh Naruto-kun I am so glad to hear that and wish this moment can last forever". With that being said she closes the distance between her and Naruto's lips and meet in a passion and lust filled kiss._

"_I know you want to keep this moment for ever but you have to wake up". Said Naruto to her disappointment. She was about to argue with him about waking up but she was distracted by two flashes of light one red and one yellow._

Before she knew it she rose up out of her bed. A thousand things were racing around, so in the midst of all the questions that were going on in her head Inner Sakura decides to chime in.

"**Wow that dream felt so real! And Naruto in those swimming trunks oh my kami I could just eat him up in every way". **Inner Sakura screams in Sakura's head with a major nose bleed.

Sakura stops in her tracks with her face getting redder and redder with each passing second. "You know I hate when your right but Naruto did look amazing. But I was wondering did you see two flashes of light before we woke up?" asked Sakura to her inner self.

"**I did see it and it was really weird but we don't have time to think about it, we have to get dressed and ready to go on the mission" **said Inner Sakura in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh Kami the mission! I totally forgot I need to get dressed!" Sakura said as she frantically tried to find something to wear. "That's it this is perfect. "She said as she adjusted her outfit in the mirror. She was wearing a sleeveless red zip up top with the Haruno clan Symbol on the back, a tan mini skirt with black tight shorts under for maneuverability, black gloves for hand protection, and on her head she wore her Konoha head band with the red scarf to tie it around her hair. She looks at herself in the mirror and winks. Then thinks "Damn I really do look good maybe if we have some time to waste in Suna we can all go have a night on the town."

As Sakura walks away from her mirror in her room and down the stairs she hears a voice. "Sakura are you leaving already? Isn't it a little early to be going?"

Sakura walks by her kitchen heading towards the front door. She stops right in front of the door, turns around and says "Yes mom im leaving now. No it isn't early I have orders from the Hokage to leave early this morning in fact I bet I will probably be the last one to show up besides Kakashi-Sensei."

"_Kami-Sama I hate how late he always is! I mean would it kill him to ever be on time once in his life!" _she thinks to herself as she awaits a reply form her mom.

The pink hair girl can hear her mother sigh in the kitchen. When the mother comes out towards the front door she says "that sensei of yours needs to get his priorities straight but I wish your father was home to see you off, but you know that the bank keeps him busy." She smiles weakly as she hugs her daughter goodbye.

Sakura hugs her mother and says "I wish dad could have said goodbye too, but it's ok. I will get to see him when I get back just try not to go crazy without me here." With that being said the pink haired daughter hugs her mother back and walks out the front door, down the steps and onto the sidewalk heading to the front gates of Konoha to meet her teammates.

While walking down the side walk she was looking at all the stores and side stands when she heard a voice calling for her "Sakura-chan….. Sakura-chan! Wait up please I've been looking all over for you. I have something to tell you." Said the voice.

The kunoichi turns around and she spots a man in a green latex jump suit with orange leg warmers, he had bandages around his hands, and his headband was tied around his waist. He had a green chunin vest on but the most recognizable features were his black bowl cut hair and his bushy eye brows.

Sakura turns her head around to see the ninja known as lee running quickly to close the distance between the two. When he is a few feet away from her she says "you know Lee you don't have yell and run after me but since you're already here we can walk to the gate to meet up with everyone to go on the mission."

Lee backs up a few steps, blushes and rubs his right arm and says "well now that's two things I have to tell you the first is that I won't be going on the mission with you because Gai-Sama asked me to stay in the village with him in case something happens you are all gone. I also told Tsunade-Sama about me staying here and she wasn't really happy so she is demoting me to D and C rank missions for two months. The second thing I have to say is a little harder to say. It's…. Well… um-"

"**Wow this must be really hard for him to say and damn is he? Sweating…? Whatever this may be this must be really important"** thought Sakura to herself.

"Its ok Lee you can trust me and tell me anything I'm here for you" says Sakura trying to coax out whatever Lee is trying to tell her.

"Well thank you for the support Sakura-Chan and what I guess I'm trying to say that I'm sorry." exclaimed lee looking down sadly.

Sakura shakes her head and says "Lee there is nothing to be sorry about just because you aren't going on the mission today doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

Lee shakes his head and says "well thank you Sakura but that is not what I'm trying to apologize for. Ummm do you remember how the people of the village feel towards people with same sex relationships?"

Sakura shuddered at the thought everyone from the village hated homosexual relationships and it was very taboo in the village. The last person to be open with his sexuality was beaten up thrown out of his clan and left the village and was never heard from again. "Yes Lee I know how they feel but why are you telling me this it's not like you're ….. Gay?"

"Well yes Sakura I am I used you as a cover up when I was younger so that I could stay in the village and well let's just say you were just a little under developed than the other girls so it was easier to picture you as a guy. So please don't hurt me!" Lee exclaimed as he lifted his hands and arms to cover his face.

Sakura shakes her head and exhales and says "Lee don't ever be afraid to be yourself but there is just one thing that I don't understand why you would challenge Naruto and Sasuke for my love if you are gay?"

"Well I fought with Naruto for the love of training and well I always kind of thought that Sasuke-kun was really gay so I thought that fighting with him would open his eyes and see that he could be with me. Well I know now that it wouldn't work but back then I'd try my hardest to make him notice me if only for a moment." Stated Lee now shaking his head with his arms crossed and a half smile on his face as if remembering those memories brought back some kind of nostalgia.

Sakura walks up to lee and puts her hand on his shoulder and says "Well Lee it looks like we both missed The Sasuke train." After a minute her eyes grew wide and she shouted "So your crush on me was just because you thought I looked like a guy when I was younger?!"

"Well yes Sakura I just imagined that you were a cross dresser and….-"Lee tried to finish but Sakura's chakra enhanced fist caught him before he could finish his sentence.

"SHANNARO-CHA!" with that Lee was knocked clear into the sky and over the village walls with Sakura screaming "How dare you Lee! I did not look like a guy when I was younger. You're lucky I have to go meet with the others right now or you'd be in for such a world of pain right now but don't worry you will just get it when I get BACK!" Saying the last part of her dialogue with a smirk.

With the confession seemingly done for right now Sakura turned around to start walking again to join her teammates for the mission they were about to begin today.

**(With Naruto, Asa, Toddo, Kurama and Vu)**

Asa rolls around in his sleeping bag as the sun hits his face then he realizes that its morning and jumps up. When he jumps up he looks around to find everyone except for Toddo asleep.

"_How can he still be awake?! He is even at the same tree that he was sitting at right before we went to sleep."_ Thinks Asa to himself

He goes over and sits next to Toddo and says "You know you should have come and got me so that you could have gotten some sleep too ya know."

"Yeah I probably should have but there was just too much on my mind to sleep and you guys just looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb that."

"Well we can't change that now so I'm going to get Vu and Kurama-Sama you can go get pain in the ass so we can make it to Suna at a decent time today." Says Asa as he points over to where Naruto is sleeping.

Toddo shakes his head and walks over to Naruto as he gets closer to Naruto he see that the blond man is shaking and sweating just when Toddo is about to shake Naruto's shoulder, Naruto's Eyes pop wide open and he sits up really fast and is short of breath.

"Are you ok Naruto?" asks Toddo in a worried tone

Naruto turns around to face Toddo and says "Yea I'm fine it was just a bad dream I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it" he says as Naruto gets up and starts to walk towards the others.

"No I don't I just want to get whatever mission we are doing done" says Naruto effectively ending the conversation and any questions Toddo was about to ask him.

"_I wonder what scared Naruto in that dream enough for him to not want to talk about it with me. But whatever we have a job to do now and after if Naruto wants to talk about it with me then I'll listen." Thinks Toddo to himself as he walks over to the group so that they can get started to head towards Suna._

**Dbecker: Wow this was one of my longer chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It really took me a long time to write this one because every time I'd find something wrong with how it looked and have to type it over again.**

**Lee: (holds ice bag on face) you know you could have Sakura not hit me in the chapter I would have appreciated it.**

**Sakura: no he couldn't because if I wouldn't have hit you for saying that stuff I would have beat the shit out of Devon**

**Dbecker: sorry Lee I like to keep myself out of getting hurt it makes my life more enjoyable, but that's all the time we have for this chapter so stay tuned for the next chapter ****The Journey to Suna.**

**Sakura and Lee: See everyone soon and don't forget to Favorite the story and comment on the chapter!**


	8. The Journey to Suna

**Dbecker and Takeye: (waiting in the break room)**

**Dbecker: (sighs) I'm sick and tired of waiting for them let's just head to the announcing room and get the story going.**

**Takeye: (gets up and stretches) well the story does have to get going so let's go maybe we will see them on the way there.**

**Dbecker and Takeye: (heading to announcing room) Takeye ya know what?**

**Takeye: what's up Devon?**

**Dbecker: (pulls something out from behind him) I just wanted to say happy birthday man!**

**Takeye: (wide eyed) Oh my KAMI a 50 dollar bdubs gift card! AWW hells yeah I know where we are going after this.**

**: Wait up you guys we got hung up doing some hero deeds!**

**Dbecker and Takeye: (turn around to see two people running after them)**

**Dbecker: Well it looks like you guys finally decide to join us and cut the hero crap ****Kěn ****Nísī and Kūn Dùn I know you guys were just at the bowling alley. But that's besides the point do you know what you wanna say to all the viewers?**

**Kěn****: Oh crap I forgot of something to say quick quick quick think of something! Oh yeah I got it! Don't beat your meat in the dark or you'll go blind.**

**Dbecker and Takeye: (sweat drop)**

**Takeye: Well then… That was really ummm weird so how long did it take you to come up with that huh? Three seconds or two?**

**Kěn****: It was five thank you very much damn!**

**Dbecker: well Kūn what do you have to say?**

**Kūn: This is Kūn Dùn and this is The Fox That Chases Cherry Blossoms….. Bang Bang!**

**Dbecker: wow…ok Takeye I feel like its time to get the show started.**

**Takeye: (running through hand signs) Yes sir right away. Chidori! And after this we can head to bdubs.**

**Kěn**** and Kūn: (running away from Takeye) Well here's to starting the story Devon doesn't own the Naruto characters but he does own us and Takeye as a character of the story now.**

**Kūn: don't forget too favorite the story. Put it on your alerts list and right reviews for the chapter! **

"**Inner Thoughts / Tailed Beast Talking &amp; song lyrics"**

"_Flash Back"_

Regular Talk

**Time Skip**

**Chapter 8: The Journey to Suna**

**(With Naruto and his group)**

As Naruto is walking up to Kurama, Asa, and Vu he turns back around to face Toddo and says with a smirk, "Well are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come with us?"

"Yeah I'm coming Naruto just wait up!" Says Toddo as he is running to catch up to Naruto. As the two of them walk over to the rest of the group they are greeted with an annoyed tone from Asa.

"It's about time you two got over here. We have a long trip ahead of us, and if we want to make it to Suna before dark we have to head out now!" Asa says as he picks up his Kunai pouch and attaches it to his left hip.

"Well before we head out I would just like to know why we are heading to Suna. I mean there is peace throughout the land so why are we heading there? It just doesn't seem to make any sense". Says Naruto as he is walking closer to Asa and Kurama.

"You never question YOUR SENSEI! We are going there because he says that we business to attend to at Suna." Yells Asa as he looks at Naruto angrily.

"No it's quite alright Asa. Naruto has the right to know what we are doing. So if you don't mind Naruto bump fists with me." Says Kurama as he extends his arm and fist towards the blond hero. In turn Naruto extends his fist and bumps his Sensei's fist. After a moment they both close their eyes and stand completely still.

So Asa, Toddo and Vu are standing around and waiting for Naruto and Kurama to get done with their conversation. Vu is the first one to speak up. "You know what I hate it when those two do this because it feels like they are hiding something from us."

"You know what Vu I hate it when you make ludicrous statements like that. You know that we are like family and those two wouldn't hide anything from us, so I'm sure that you are just bring paranoid again." Says Toddo as he exhales and shakes his head.

"Well you never know what will happen! Being a little suspicious is a good thing. You should try it sometime because you trust people way too much, and it will be your downfall one day and I and Asa won't always be there to save your ass!" yells Vu as he points at Toddo.

Asa was trying to stay calm and collective but the constent bickering from his brothers he was hearing made him snap. So Asa yells at them "You know what I hate? I hate that the fact that every time one of you says anything the other just has to try to get in an argument just for the hell of it. For once could you two just act your age or better yet why don't I just beat some sense into you guys." As he finishes his statement he starts to reach into his kunai pouch when he is stopped Toddo and Vu waiving their hands frantically.

" NO NO NO NO, Asa bro just cool down." Says Toddo as he one puts his right arm around Vu's shoulder. "There is no need to start a fight right now. Vu and I are cool now…. Right Vu?" Asks Toddo with pleading eyes as he takes his arm off of Vu's shoulder and pats him on the back (as to say play along so that we don't get our asses kicked.)

Vu pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes and shakes his head and says "Yea Asa man you just have to chill out, Toddo and I are cool man. So you don't have to act like a tough ass around us."

"I'm not acting you two, so quit fooling around the boy and Kurama-Sama are back." States Asa as he looks over at Naruto and Kurama.

"Well if that's what the old hermit wants that, then I won't disappoint. So if there is nothing else that needs to be said then let's get heading out." Says Naruto as he henges back to Koddo and puts his mask on and his hood up then finally attaches his sword to his back and turns in the direction to head to Suna. They all start to walk in the direction of Suna except for Vu, he seemed to be fumbling around in his pockets and his Kunai pouch looking for something. The group stops and turns around and looks at Vu as a big grin comes across his face as he pulls out a black rectangular device.

"What is that Vu? I've never seen anything like that before." States Naruto as he walks up to Vu and tries to grab the object from Vu's hand.

Vu in turn smacks his hand and Says "hold on a second Mr. Grabby, this right here is something that Asa and I have been working on and it's a portable music player. We haven't really thought of a name for it yet, but it works on the concept of chakra paper, but instead of find out a chakra nature it uses your chakra and the mood that you are in and it plays a song according to how you are feeling." As he starts walking he pushes chakra into it and it starts to chime out a song as Vu starts to sing along with it.

"**Listen, now every time I come and hit you ninjas with shit regardless. You get retarted and then the ninjas ain't got a clue. On how the fuck I do what I do, say what I say, and spit what I spit you ain't never gotta question who"**

He stops singing when he looks over and sees the rest of the group snickering at him and he hands the device over to Koddo and says "Ok kid you think it's funny? Why don't you give it a try?"

Koddo pumps some chakra into the black rectangle and it starts to chime a song that he can't help but sing along to.

"**Beware, beware, be skeptical of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold. Deceit, so natural, but a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning. "Baa baa black sheep have you any soul?"" No sir, by the way what the hell are morals?" Jack be nimble, Jack be quick. Jill's a little whore, and her alibis are turning tricks".**

Koddo stops singing and turns to everyone and says "do you sense that? We are not alone."

Kurama steps towards Koddo and says "yes I can feel it but they picked the wrong people to try and ambush". Just as he finished his sentence kunai with explosive tags came flying out of the trees around them trying to blow our group of hero's to smithereens. After a few minutes of dodging these attacks five assailants jump out of the trees.

When they hop to the ground Vu shouts "WHY CAN WE NEVER HAVE A NORMAL TRAVEL ROUTE WHERE NOTHING GOES WRONG AND WE'RE NEVER ATTACKED? IS THAT REALLY TO MUCH TO ASK FOR?"

Asa chimes in and yells "Yeah it is too much to ask for because we are NOT NORMAL PEOPLE!"

"Guys stop yelling at each other we have bigger problems on our hands right now" yells Koddo as he takes his sword off his back and starts to run towards his attackers…..

**Dbecker: well this is a wrap for chapter 8. Stay tuned in for chapter 9 **_**An Unexpected Delay.**_

_**Naruto: Dbecker god dammit I was just about to you this sword finally and you have to cut it off right here you are terrible. You know what I'm gonna use it on you now (walking towards Dbecker).**_

_**Dbecker: (running away) see you guys next chapter would stay and chat more but it's a little hostile over here so I'll see you guys later. And I found a nice naruto fanfic page on Facebook check it out and give it a like if you have the time it's just Naruto Fanfiction. See ya!**_


End file.
